This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource.
Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling or extraction operations. Subsea wellhead assemblies often include control pods that operate components and manage flow through the assemblies. The control pods may route hydraulic fluid to and from valves of the assemblies via hydraulic control tubing, for instance. Such hydraulic control tubing may be subjected to various forces, including torsional stress, when coupled between the control pod and other components. If sufficiently high, the forces on the hydraulic control tubing may negatively impact performance of the tubing and control of the wellhead assembly.